Hōseki
Hōseki (宝石, Jewel) is the main theme music and ending theme of the Le Portrait de Petit Cossette OVA series. The song was written and composed by Yuki Kajiura and was performed by Marina Inoue, the Japanese voice actor of Cossette d'Auvergne. It was released as a single on August 11, 2004. Hirofumi Suzuki provided the illustrations for the ending theme. Lyrics Japanese 密やかに流れる歌声に そっと耳を澄ませて 白い月の溜息分け合うの 甘く口づけて 恋人のようだね もっと抱きしめて こんなに光る野原の暮れる方へ 君が一人で行くから 今は結んだ指の強さに 縋り付いて君の孤独を離さない 小さな光はきっと 暗闇の深くに沈んでいるから 遠く微睡む宝石の夢 夜の底に二人で探してる 一つだけしかない名前で 私を呼んで欲しいの まだ誰も知らない 世界の何処かで眠ってる 思い出と未来にずっと輝いて 購う傷の深さが この想いを支えるような気がして 今は優しさよりも痛さで 凍り付いた君の心を溶かしたい 逃れることの出来ない影のように いつも近くにいるから 君の落した涙の粒が指を飾る宝石 キラキラと こんなに光る野原の その向こうへきっと二人で行くから 今は結んだ指の強さに 縋り付いて君の孤独を離さない 小さな光をきっと 暗闇の深くに見つけられるから 遠く宝石の眠りを探して 夜を超える力を信じてる Rōmaji Hisoyaka ni nagareru utagoe ni Sotto mimi wo sumasete Shiroi tsuki no tameiki wakeau no Amaku kuchidzukete Koibito no you da ne Motto dakishimete Konna ni hikaru nohara no kureru hou he Kimi ga hitori de yuku kara Ima wa musunda yubi no tsuyosa ni Sugaritsuite kimi no kodoku wo hanasanai Chiisana hikari wa kitto Kurayami no fukaku ni shizunde iru kara Tooku madoromu houseki no yume Yoru no soko ni futari de sagashiteru Hitotsu dake shikanai namae de Watashi wo yonde hoshii no Mada daremo shiranai Sekai no dokoka de nemutteru Omoide to mirai ni zutto kagayaite Aganau kizu no fukasa ga Kono omoi wo sasaeru you na ki ga shite Ima wa yasashisa yori mo itasa de Kooritsuita kimi no kokoro wo tokashitai Nogareru koto no dekinai kage no you ni Itsumo chikaku ni iru kara Kimi no otoshita namida no tsubu ga yubi wo kazaru houseki KIRAKIRA to Konna ni hikaru nohara no Sono mukou he kitto futari de yuku kara Ima wa musunda yubi no tsuyosa ni Sugaritsuite kimi no kodoku wo hanasanai Chiisana hikari wo kitto Kurayami no fukaku ni mitsukerareru kara Tooku houseki no nemuri wo sagashite Yoru wo koeru chikara wo shinjiteru English Translation Softly straining my ears For the quiet singing voice We share the white moon's sigh Kiss me sweetly It's like we're lovers Hold me tighter Because you'll go alone towards the place Where night is falling on this shining field Right now, I'll hold on the strength of our entwined fingers And I won't let go of your loneliness A small light surely Sunk into the darkness so, Together we'll look for the dozing dreams of jewels Faraway at the bottom of the night I want you to call me With a name that is unique It's sleeping somewhere in a world That no one knows of It will shine forever in my memory and future I have the feeling that these compensatory wounds Support my feelings Right now, I want to thaw your heart With pain instead of gentleness Like a shadow that you can't run from I'll always be close by your side The tears that you dropped Become sparkling jewels that decorate my fingers We can surely cross over This shining field together Right now, I'll hold on to the strength of our entwined fingers And I won't let go of your loneliness We can surely find a small light Deep in the darkness Looking for the jewel's sleep I believe in the power to overcome the night Video Category:Music